Ichigo's real protector
by MewCharlotte
Summary: Kisshu tries to make Ichigo's bride when Aoyama Interferes Written alongside my Oneechan Vergildarkslayer,pleeeeeaaase read its my firs fic


_**Mew Charlotte:Hiiii everyone this my first fic nya!Well a oneshot and its gonna be really short,just what I thought should have happened And even better my Onii-chan is here helping me,thats right my big brother is going to do a scene somewhere in this fic,try and guess wich one **_  
_**Vergildarkslayer:I have stuff to do so see ya **_  
_**Mew Charlotte:SIT YOUR ASS DOWN ONII-CHAN ! YOURE HELPING ME ! *uses Zakuro's whip to throw him on the sofa next to her***_  
_**Vergildarkslayer:*Gets thrown onto sofa and stares wide eyed at her***_  
_**Mew Charlotte:*Smiles sweetly* Thats better,NOW LETS DO THIS!**_

_**Vergildarkslayer:Her first Fic and she forgets to do the disclaimer...Mew Charlotte does not own Tokyo mew mew,now cross your fingers and hope this isn't awful *Gets slapped across the head*and this takes place in episode...uh..the one where Ichigo finds out Aoyama is the blue knight...episode 40 something?**_

"Ugh...huh?" Ichigo woke up and almost smashed the alarm to pieces,it Saturday morning and she had to work at the Café,someone was going to pay,and that someone was Ryou maybe even Akasaka,no one is really that nice,saying good bye to her parents and fluttered to Café Mew Mew cause Masaya was going to meet her there after work but half way there she heard a familiar voice above her

"Yo koneko-chan...up here" Kisshu,of all the things why did it have to be him,and why now?  
"What do you want,Kisshu,I told you I wouldn't go with you!"  
"I'm going to make you my bride!I'm trying to save you,I told you before that our leader will destroy you humans and still you want to stay?!"  
"Kisshu I won't ever marry you,Aoyama-kun-"  
"Aoyama!Ever since the beginning thats all you care about,all you've said like a broken record,over and over again,IM SICK OF IT! Ichigo,if I can't have you,then neither can he " Kisshu's golden eyes now filled with crazy while he attacked her with his sais

"You can't keep running Ichigo!"he yelled from a distance,now throwing explosive infusers as well as lightning bolts,and of course our red headed heroine didn't even think to transform,you'd think that she would have learned to transform before anything else but no she chose to run,until a stray infuser collided with her left side sending her flying into a nearby construction site,he floated towards her,seeing that she was about to transform he immediately threw one of his sais,knocking the pendant from her hands

"What's wrong kitty-cat,I thought we could have a little fun" a demented smile formed on his lips when he saw the terror in her eyes,relishing in every moment but for some reason he also felt regret,he loved her,there was no denying it,but why didn't she love him in return?But now it was too late,one last chance and if she rejects him again,then he would bid her fare well...forever

"Ichigo...cant you understand!Once Deep Blue awakens this planet will die,please Ichigo...I want to save you" he said in a sorrowful voice but still she refused,her judgment clouded by her stupidity and so she shouted in rage  
"I dont want you to save me!I want Aoyama-kun!"  
"Thats too bad,goodbye Ichigo" he said in a cold manner,gripping his sais and charging towards his beloved,Intending to end her life.  
She closed her eyes expecting the worse but the final blow never came,all she heard was clashing steel a short distance away followed by Kish's enraged voice  
"You again!"  
"I will protect Ichigo!" But this time those words came from an unexpected figure,when she opened her eyes she saw not the Blue Knight but instead Aoyama,blocking Kish's sais with an old rusted pipe  
"Aoyama-kun run away,I'll be fine just go!" Ichigo desperately pleaded but Aoyama did not budge,determined to protect her,he shoved the pipe forward making some distance between them,but this made Kisshu's day,an opportunity to eliminate the wedge that kept Ichigo from him,perhaps without him she would see that Kish loved her,and more importantly that she loved him as well

Without a word the two charged at each other but unfortunately a normal human such as Aoyama was no match for a warrior such as Kisshu,a wild downward swinging from the human ment nothing as Kish easily sidestepped the blow,moved infront of Aoyama with his left side to the boy's front,holding the pipe down with his left hand and pointed his other sai against Aoyama's chest,fear filled the boy's eyes as sparks began to resonate from Kisshu's sai,and his fears were confirmed as an enormous blast of lighting erupted from the bladen sending Aoyama lying into a nearby wall

Without hesitating Kisshu crossed his blades and held them high as a ball of thunder formed around them,unaware of a certain redheaded girl rushing towards her romeo,but it was too late,he only noticed her a few moments before his attack hit its mark

The blast was lethal enough to kill any human,he could not believe it,that he killed his Koneko-chan,but what Kish saw next was even more disturbing,as the smoke cleared he saw Ichigo lying on her back but still alive along with a repulsive knight in blue standing infront of her while staring blankly at the ground,of course it took Ichigo a few seconds to piece together that Aoyama was the Blue Knight but  
"Aoyama-kun...is the Blue Knight?" For a few seconds she just stared at him,trying to convince herself that it was true,but when she did she grabbed his arm trying to embrace him,he quickly ripped his arm free and bashed the back of hand againts her cheek sending her onto her rear,barely holding back her tears

Ichigo was in disbelief but Kisshu knew exactly what it was,what HE was,the Blue Knight quickly raised his gaze to Kisshu and slowly began to walk towards him,each stop of the way revealing his true form,the first his coat shot loose,the second his skin paled,the third his hair turned black,the fourth he summoned his sword and the fifth they were face to face

"Deep Blue?"  
"Kisshu...leave,useless one"  
"Aoyama-kun?Why are you doing this" Ichigo shouted from a distance,still confused over the situation but he was all too happy to reply  
"Aoyama no longer resides here..."he glanced at the polluted area around them as he continued "...humans,nothing more than incompetent children...this earth is not my promised world"  
"Your promised world?...You were never going to save my people,all you want is this planet for yourself!"Kisshu finally figured it out,that their 'God' was nothing more than a greedy traitor  
"Begone...but you,girl,you and your kind have destroid this planet..."he lifted his blade above his head and aimed at Ichigo with his left hand as the blade glowed a bright blue"...and for that I cannot forgive" he swung his blade downward but it collided with twin sais,successfully dispelling the energy  
"No!...I will protect...Ichigo!"enraged and determined to protect his Koneko-chan he thrusted his blades forward releasing his lock on Deep blue's sword,and so began a battle that Kisshu knew would be his death

The battle went on surprising long,although Deep Blue had untold power,he could only hit one target at a time and Kisshu's teleportation kept him alive up until now,meanwhile Ichigo was still debating with herself weather or not Aoyama was still there,but at last she realised what had to be done and immediately ran for her pendant and transforming into her mew form

One last effort is all it would take,one precise strike and he could end it,but Blue had other plans as he thrusted his sword forward,triggering an enormous energy blast in wich Kisshu's only choice was to trigger a blast of lighting of his own,a show of power that only the victor would survive,finally Ichigo saw Aoyama for what he really was,no,for what Deep Blue really was, and so she ran towards Kisshu and slid beneath his crossed blades on her knees  
"Strawberry Bell...~I'm sorry...Masaya~...Strawberry Check!" both Ichigo and Kisshu's strength together was far too much for for even Deep Blue could take,and so they bid goodbye to Deep blue,the Blue Knight and Masaya Aoyama

They couldn't believe what they just did but Ichigo,after realising that she killed Aoyama-kun,couldn't stop crying,eventually Kisshu helped her up but she surprised him when she wrapped her arms around his neck with her head against his shoulder still in tears  
"Koneko-chan...I love you" he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly  
"...Kisshu...I...I...love you too"

**Vergildarkslayer:Yet another KishIchigo story,couldn't try thinking outside the box? **  
**Mew Charlotte:What?I thought it was im not the one that went crazy with the fight scene,the entire story is **  
**Vergildarkslayer:Fine 'Kisshu zaps a plain and it crashed into Deep blue,the end' **  
**Mew Charlotte:And 'Kisshu and Ichigo live happily ever after'**  
**Vergildarkslayer: *Gets up and bashes head into a wall* **  
**Mew Charlotte:My brother doesn't like KishIchigo,but he's a Kisshu fan,doesn't make sense **  
**Vergildarkslayer: 0.0 Charlotte...the rake is right behind you!**  
**Mew Charlotte:THATS NOT FUNNY!**  
**Vergildarkslayer:Bwahahaha,read and review our short little story**  
**Mew Charlotte:Pretty Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasee**


End file.
